Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera/ The Unknown
by FuuMegami
Summary: Friday April 6th 2001's epi is up!
1. Episode 77

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 77   


Air Date: Friday March 23 2001

Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: Nabinki 

* * *

  


Setsuna hugged Usagi and smiled. 

"It's great to see you mom." Usagi said with a smile. 

"And what has my girl so happy?" Setsuna asked. 

Usagi took Eagle's hand. 

"We're gonna have another baby!" Usagi said gleefully. 

Setsuna raised an eye brow. "So soon?" 

Usagi nodded. 

"Going for a big family?" Setsuna said with a smile. 

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. This may be it for us. Probably any more and we'd go insane." Usagi said with a laugh. 

Eagle nodded. "I actually didn't plan on having any kids...." Eagle said. 

"Well you sure have enough of them now." Setsuna joked. 

"Well then, shall we be off?" Eagle said as he handed Usagi her coat. 

Usa smiled. "By mom, have fun."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Celeste and Carrot sat at a table in a little coffee shop. 

"So, how was your trip?" Carrot asked. 

"Mmm. It was ok. It was more of a business trip than a please trip." Celeste replied. 

"Oh?" 

Celeste nodded. 

"Umm what kind of business?" Carrot asked as he took a sip of his chocolate. 

"Personal family stuff." Celeste said in more of a suggesting/guessing tone. 

"Ohhh. Umm ok...." 

Celeste smiled. "So, how was the show without me?" 

"Boring. Emeraude mostly just talks about Zagato when we're off the air." 

Celeste laughed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Menz was relieved to have gotten her cells in on time. 

"Wow another day later and I would've been out of a job." Menz said as she sat down in front of the TV. 

Umi and Trunks would be home any time now. And then she'd have to put up with their cuteness and their giggles and the mushy happiness of newly weds. 

The door opened and Menz groaned. 

"Hey," Umi said quietly. 

Menz raised an eye brow. "Everything ok Umi-chan?" 

Trunks came in with all the suit cases and dropped them down on the floor. 

"My father disowned me...." Umi said softly. 

"Why?!" Menz shrieked. 

"Because I dared to marry outside my class. And I'll be damned if I stay, and damned if I go." Umi said as she sat down.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone put the frozen pizza in the oven and then turned back to the painting she was working on. She had to get the shading just right. Or the teacher would yell at her for sure. 

"C'mon Kiyone, you can do it!" She coached herself since Quatre was out getting some milk and bread. 

Her elbow didn't quite clear the small cup of paint and it went crashing to the floor. 

"Oh fluff bunnies!" Kiyone cried as she looked down at the mess. 

She grabbed a roll of paper towels and started to clean up the mess. She was in such a hurry to clean up she forgot about the pizza. 

"Dingbats...." She mumbled as she pulled the pizza out of the oven. 

It was fine. Except for the bottom of it was charred black. Kiyone sighed. Then she decided to call Ashley on the phone.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Ashley flopped backwards onto her bed. It was good to be home. Not only just in her own room, but in her own time and dimension. 

"At least we saved Scarlet." Ashley said. 

She thought about writing a letter to Celeste. But it had only been a day since she last saw her. So maybe a letter wasn't needed. And well not an email either. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone in her room ringing. 

"Hey Ashley-chan, I hate to bother you...... But is there anything you can do with a pizza that has the bottom burnt to a nice black crisp?" Kiyone asked. 

Ashley laughed. "yeah, ya can throw it out." 

Kiyone sighed. "Well how about you, me, and Quatre-chan go out for pizza? I'll pay." 

"Poor Quatre, if you ever marry him he'll be going out to eat for the rest of his life!" Ashley said with a laugh.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Eagle and Usagi walked into the Crescent Moon Restaurant and waited to be shown to their reserved table. When they were, they realized who was there. 

"Tenchi-chan! Ayeka-chan!" Usagi yelped. 

Ayake was beaming. "Hey ya Usagi-chan!" 

The two girls hugged while the guys shook hands. 

"I have great news!" Said Usagi. 

"Me two!" Said Ayeka. 

"You first," Usagi said. 

"Tenchi-chan and I are going to have a baby!" Ayeka said. 

"Aww congratulations Ayeka-chan!" Usagi said as she hugged her again. 

"And what about you? What's your news?" Tenchi asked. 

"I'm also going to have a baby!" 

"Boy are we in for it!" Tenchi said with a laugh.   
  



	2. Episode 78

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 78  
Air Date: Monday March 26th 2001  
Usagi and Eagle took their seat at their table and watched as Ayeka and Tenchi went off to be seated at their own table.  
  
"So, what do you want to name the baby?" Usagi asked Eagle.  
  
Eagle shrugged. "Anything but Bob."  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
Just then something caught her eye. It was Heero! Heero didn't see her until he and Katana were seated by their waiter. And the waiter seated them right next to Usagi and Eagle. Usagi took a deep breathe when she realized Heero saw her.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Katana cried as she perked up.  
  
"Katana-chan!" Usagi replied.  
  
The two girls smiled, while Heero fumed.  
  
"Don't talk to her." He snapped.  
  
Katana ignored him. "How you been girl?"  
  
Usagi looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you. But it was such a spur of the moment thing." Usagi began. "Eagle and I got married just after the party."   
  
Katana smiled, it was defiantly different not knowing all this stuff before being told.  
  
"Also, I'm pregnant again." Usagi said as a blush crept over her face.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Kiyone, Quatre, and Ashley were all in the pizza shop.  
  
"I was thinking Kiyone-chan....." Ashley said as she put her drink down.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe you and Quatre should take some cooking lessons together. I know the perfect place." Ashley said.  
  
"Well I know Kiyone, sorry baby, I know she could use it. But why me?" Quatre said.  
  
"Because I'm sure she'd love some company!" Ashley said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cooking school, hmmm." Kiyone said as she pondered the thought.  
  
She imagined herself burning the whole building down....  
  
"Hmmm." She repeated.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Oh good Lord, are you trying to populate the world?" Heero said in response to Usagi's announcement.  
  
Katana turned her attention to Heero. "Did I give you permission to talk like that?"  
  
"What?" Heero replied.  
  
"Did I give you permission to insult Eagle-san andUsagi-chan?" Katana said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't need your damn permission!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice down or we'll have to leave Heero." Katana said in a low and cold voice.  
(A.N. didja know that Katana is a Japanese name meaning one who is wealthy in spirit? Well it is :D)  
  
Heero clenched his fists but kept quit for fear of being totally embarrassed by Katana, which he knew she wouldn't even hesitate on.  
  
"So, finally after being knocked up the second time, you decided to marry him?" Heero asked coldly.  
"If you can't be nice Heero I'm taking you home." Katana warned.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Well, I suppose it was a good idea. We're madly in love, and have two kids."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Celeste and Carrot were on the air.  
  
"Hey this is the Hidden Passions radio show, and we're your hosts, Celeste and Carrot."  
  
"Tonight we have a letter to read along with a song request." Carrot said.  
  
Celeste took the letter and began to read.  
  
"My dear Lan,  
I know that something's bothering you,  
And that's why you can't look me in the eye.  
Your smile never comes.  
I pray that whatever troubles you,   
Will be put to rest.  
And for some reason,  
I know part of it lies within this song.  
Love always,  
Himiko."  
  
  
That caught Celeste's attention, could it be her best friend Himiko?!  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Himiko listened as her letter was read over the air. She could only pray that Lan had heard. Maybe now he would snap out of whatever held him. Whatever tormented him so. And then came the song. She closed her eyes and listened to the voice of the unknown singer.  
  
I want happiness  
I seek happiness  
  
To cause your happiness  
To be your happiness  
  
So take me  
Someplace far away  
To a true Elsewhere  
Please take me there  
  
Magic that lasts  
Never-ending kiss  
Reverie without break  
Unperishable bliss  
  
Take me  
I want happiness  
  
Birds sing  
Song of unknown tongue  
Though winged, they  
Still fail to reach the sky  
  
A place not to be treaded alone  
  
So take me  
To a true Elsewhere  
  
Wet feathers,  
Locked fingers,  
Melting flesh,  
Fusing minds  
  
Take me  
I want happiness  
  
Not your past  
But your present is what I seek.  
  
Carefully winding back its fragile thread  
  
Please take me there  
  
I want happiness  
I seek happiness  
  
to cause your happiness  
to be your happiness  
  
take me  
to a true Elsewhere  
deliver me,  
  
a bird in a gilded cage,   
a bird bereft of flight,  
a bird that cannot cry,  
a bird all by itself.  
  
so take me  
I want happiness.  
  
happy just to be with you  
happy just to see you smile  
  
so take me   
to a true Elsewhere  
  
my first thought  
and my last wish,  
  
a promised land where fairies wait  
with room just enough for two.  
  
so deliver me, help me  
to forget the tribulations of day  
and to stay in this dream of night,  
where I can be thinking of you forever  
  
take me  
  
to my bliss.  
  
Next Scene  
  
"My orders still stand. I want to see the end of Usagi Vision before that child is born. Do I make myself damn clear?!." A woman with dark purple hair and black eyes said.  
  
Her small army of well trained men and women remained silent.  
  
"If that child is born it will be the end of this world as we know it. All her anger and sorrow is going to take over that child. Warp it's soul." The woman continued.  
  
A man gritted his teeth. He knew that this job was going to be tough. It involved everything from spying to assignation. And the faking of your own death. Yes it hurt your family, but as soon as you owed her, you had to repay her with your service.  
  
"The child can not be born. It just can not."


	3. Episode 79

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 79  


Air Date: Tuesday March 27th 2001

  
It was early in the morning. About 5:59 am to be exact. Nozomi's alarm went off then. One minute before her sister Kokurami's would've gone off.  
  
Nozomi bolted from her bed and ran for the bath room. If she could beat Kokurami to the bathroom she'd be able to then beat her to the computer and get online to check her email.  
  
Nozomi and Kokurami hit the bathroom door way at the same moment. Only to realize their mom had beat the both of them to it.  
  
"Oh fluff bunnies." Nozomi mumbled.  
  
"I second that."  
  
Nozomi took off for the computer.  
  
"No fair!" Kokurami yelled as Nozomi jumped into the chair.  
  
Nozomi dialed up onto the Internet. And got a busy signal. And dialed. And got a busy signal.  
  
"Tripple fluff bunnies." Nozomi said with a sigh.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Kitoshi sat out on the porch steps of Duo's families house. She was thinking of Gingetsu. Her boyfriend who had disappeared a year ago. The leads were that he was seen in japan. But Kitoshi had been here many times, and still nothing.  
  
Tears rolled down her soft cheeks. Some one watched her from behind. Watched as her tears fell onto her dark purple dress skirt.  
  
She sensed someone behind her and tried to turn to look to see who there were. But they grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She struggled and tried to pull away.  
  
"Don't try to escape, there is no way you can do that." The male voice said.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi lay next to Eagle listening to his breathing. It was so heavy and forced, she worried about him. His slight wheeze made her decided to call a doctor.  
  
As she reached for the phone he took her hand.  
"No, come on. Don't worry about me." He said.  
  
She smiled. "But I do worry about you."  
  
He kissed her hand. "Please don't."  
  
She picked the phone up anyway. He took it from her and placed it back in the phone cradle.  
  
He kissed her and then said, "There's something I'd much rather be doing than doing to the doctors."  
  
She smiled. He was so persuasive.....  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Amaya stood next to her desk talking with a young man.   
  
"You will be able to catch her off guard. She knows you well dear boy." Amaya said.  
  
The man nodded. His face was in the shadows, so you couldn't see who he was. But Amaya, the woman who wants Usagi dead, was not in the shadows.  
  
"May I ask though your honor, how do you know this child will be so evil?" The man asked. His voice is familiar, but it's been a while since you've heard it. Still it's a young voice. Not a child's one though.  
  
"Because there are something I just know." She replied.  
  
"Does your mother know you're still alive?"  
  
She shook her head. "My mother believes I died at birth. She never made any mention of me to the rest of the family. In fact, they believe they just have Usagi....."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Katana walked into the den to find Heero watching a video. It was a sort of home video of Heero and Usagi at a birthday party.  
  
"Whatcha watchin'?" Katana said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Usagi's birthday party last year. Back when she was still my girl." Heero said with a sigh.  
  
Katana adverted her eyes as Heero and Usagi kissed on the video. It hurt to much to watch. He was watching this stuff to relive what he had with her......  
  
Heero noticed how she turned her head. He loved when she turned her head... the way her hair swept over her shoulders. And when she wore sleeveless shirts it was even more appealing to watch.  
  
He reached out and touched her lightly on the shoulder. She turned to look at him. He turned the tv off.  
  
She stared into his eyes as her heart raced.   
He moved close and his lips brushed lightly against her lips. It soon grew into an all out passionate kiss......  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
The man let go of Kitoshi. She turned around slowly to see Gingetsu. She gasped.  
  
"Gingetsu?" She whispered.  
  
He nodded. "Came back only to warn you. To set upon you a burden you don't deserve."  
  
She looked a lot less thrilled.  
  
"An organization is out to kill Usagi-san. Her child will destroy the world if it is not killed now. And Usagi must go too." Gingetsu said.  
  
Kitoshi bit down on her lip. "And now you're going to leave me?" She whispered.  
  
He nodded. But before he left he kissed her. "Don't forget me." He whispered in her ear.  
  
And then he left.

Check out my message board for the soap, no sign up required, heh or used! feel free to post story ideas or just chat about how ya think the stories going or whatever! [Post on my message board][1]  


   [1]: http://members.hostedscripts.com/board.cgi?user=FuuMegami



	4. Episode 80

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 80   
  
Air Date: Wednday March 28th 2001

"I love you." Usagi whispered to Eagle. 

"I love you too." He whispered back. 

His wheezing got worse and Usagi reached for the phone. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he began to cough up blood. 

Usagi called 9-1-1, but it was already to late. He died in her arms......   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kitoshi stared at the floating clouds. How in the heck was she going to decide? Save the world.....Or save Usagi.... 

"This isn't something I should be deciding......" 

Kitoshi got up and decided to take a walk. Maybe she could clear her mind. She passed a lot of kids on their way to school. Could she sacrifice all these people? Could she let Usagi die? 

"No." Kitoshi whispered. "I'll just have to save them all."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Scarlet lay with her head on Duo bare chest. 

"What are you thinking right now?" Duo asked Scarlet. 

"About how very much I missed you. Missed being in your arms." She replied. 

He kissed her on the forehead. 

"So, have any where special you'd like to go today?" Scarlet asked. 

"How about.......No where. Let's spend the day in our room. Just being couch potatoes?" Duo suggested. 

"Well.... We don't want to get TOO lazy...." 

He smiled. "Oh, I'll take care of that..." Duo said. 

He then kissed her passionately, and this is where the scene cuts for your own good.....   
  


Next Scene   
  


Micah and Aika met up at lunch. 

"So, what do you think of your first day here?" Micah asked Aika. 

Aika shrugged. "It's interesting. I've never been to a school before though." 

Micah looked rather surprised. 

"That's why I had to start in first grade." Aika pointed out. 

Micah nodded. "If you go to summer school you can catch up though." 

"Good idea. The first graders are.... Kinda young." 

Micah giggled. "They boys don't get much better as you get older. 

Aika dissolved into giggles. 

The rest of the girls at the table gave them a funny look. 

"Hey everyone, this is my friend Aika! She's the daughter of Heero-san." Micah said. 

"Wow," said one of the girls. "We're sure getting a lot of new kids from rich families!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Ok this is the big night." Said Hotaru at their usual lunch table. 

Hotaru took a spoonful of yogurt and put it into her mouth 

"Yeah." Said Sasami with a nod. 

"I'm so excited!" Said Nozomi. 

Kokurami laughed. "Aren't you always?" 

Nozomi blinked. "Yeah, there's always something to be excited over!" 

Sasami nodded again. "But I don't have a date......" 

Everyone's eyes grew wide. 

"No date?" 

"Good Lord what has the world come to!?" Kokurami cried. 

Sasami shrugged. "I don't know. But I.... I don't know." 

Hotaru signed. "I don't have a date either..... Not an official one. Zazu said he'd meet me at the dance. But he didn't ask me to go with him." 

"So, we're the only one's official on a date?!" Nozomi cried. 

Everyone else nodded.   
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


Amaya stared out the window. Soon her own twin sister would die. Die at her own command. Her sister's blood on her hands...... 

Amaya had been taken by the government. They knew how much power she held. And as soon as she was born, she was the fraternal sister of Usagi, they faked her death. She was raised by a nanny. The only woman she had to call mother. 

"It's like being an under ground super hero." She mumbled. 

Amaya knew the end of Usagi and her child could save the world. And sometimes something old has to die, even if it is young. But it must die for the new, for the good of the people. And this was for the good of the people.   
  


Out takes!   
  


After cutting for your own good, Duo and Scarlet continued to kiss. 

FuuMegami: "Umm, ok guys, that's enough......." 

"Umm yeah sorry...." Duo said as she blushed. 

"But ummm.... We have something to tell you....... I'm pregnant with Duo's child." Scarlet said. 

The entire studio sweat drops. 

"Holy Fluff Bunnies...." FuuMegami mumbles. 

"Oh for goodness sake get a room already..." Heero says as he rolls his eyes at Duo and Scarlet, who are back at it again.   
  


_____________________________________________________________________________ 

"So, what do you think of your first day here?" Micah asked Aika. 

Aika looked around the room. "Umm I think it looks like a tv set........" 

Micah laughed. 

CUT! 

_____________________________________________________________________________   
  


"Ok this is the big night." Said Hotaru at their usual lunch table. 

Hotaru took a spoonful of yogurt and put it into her mouth 

Everyone waits for Sasami to say yeah and nod. But she doesn't. 

"What? Was it my turn?" Sasami said finally. 

Everyone at the table nodes. 

"Aww fluff bunnies..." 

Take Two 

"Ok this is the big night." Said Hotaru at their usual lunch table. 

Hotaru took a spoonful of yogurt and suddenly Kokurami screamed. 

Hotaru dropped the spoon into her lap. 

"There was a bug in that!" Nozomi said as she made a face. 

FuuMegami sweat drops. "CUT!" 

_____________________________________________________________________________   
  


"It's like being an underground super hero. Sheesh, who writes this stuff?" Amaya said as she rolled her eyes. 

FuuMegami sighs, "CUT!" 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

A woman from Soap Opera Digestion (heh) magazine has asked to interview the people who came to the cast by the casting call!   
  


Our first interview is with miss Kitoshi!   
  


"Hello Miss Kitoshi. My name is Kalika I'm with Soap Opera Digestion. I'd love to do an interview with you."   
  


Kitoshi smiles, "Yay! An interview!" Her eyes go all starry.   
  


They sit down in a green room. Which isn't green. It's a pale blue.   
  


"So, what's your favorite candy?"   
  


"Pixie Stix. The more the sugar, the better." Kitoshi replies. 

"Favorite color?" 

"Green/blue." Kitoshi said with a nod. 

"What's your favorite song?" Kalika asked.   
  


"Anything sung by Ogata Megumi(seiyuu) and Vertical Horizon." Kitoshi replies as she looks again at the blue walls.   
  


"What's your favorite food?"   
  


"Ramen Noodles."   
  


Kalika pauses as she looks at a list of questions on her list. she's too nervous to remember them!   
  


"Who's your fave person?"   
  


"Ogata Megumi," her eyes go all starry. "Big obsession with her...very."   
  


"Your fave place?"   
  


"Any place that has a big mall!"   
  


"Movie and TV show?"   
  


"Undecided."   
  


"Umk." Kalika replied as she went back to her list.   
  


"Do you have any pets?" 

Kitoshi shakes her head. "None. I'm allergic to cats!"   
  


"What's your fave subject in school?" Kalika asks.   
  


"Phys. Ed, Science, Drama, French, and Home Ec." Kitoshi replied.   
  


"Wow a girl who likes school!" Kalika said with a laugh.   
  


"Favorite quote??"   
  


"Bzzz."   
  


"We've still got more questions." Kalika says as she sweat drops. "Do you like fruit?"   
  


"Yep!" Cat ears appear on her head. "Strawberries! Kiwi! Bananas! Oranges! Mango!" Her eyes then go all starry.   
  


"Do you sing in the shower?"   
  


"I'm afraid, yes."   
  


"What was the last movie you saw?"   
  


"Tenchi Muyo: In Love."   
  


"I loved that movie." Kalika said with a laugh. "Now on to the soap opera related questions: What was it like doing the story line where you were trapped in the book?" 

"Well, first I was bit nervous..but my curiosity got the best of me."^_^   
  


"Are Scarlet, Duo and Micah nice people to work with?"   
  


"They're really nice and great friends, that I could never replace. Though I do advise everyone to have full fridge if Duo visits on an empty stomach...His reputation with food is true..."   
  


"What do you think of the new story line with you "past boyfriend" in it?"

"I think it's great! A little of my past is now known..Now if only I could find out why he left..."   
  


"Thanks for you time Miss Kitoshi, and look for the interview in March 2001's of Soap Opera Digestion!" 


	5. Episode 81

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 81  


Air Date: Thursday March 29th 2001

  
Katana and Heero continued watching the home video. Katana couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. He had just pulled away and said sorry.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to ask him about the kiss, when the phone rang.  
  
He picked it up at the first ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heero," Usagi said between sniffs. "Something's happened. You.... I want you to come over..... Please."   
  
"Sure thing," Heero said before hanging up.   
  
"What is it?" Katana asked.  
  
"Something's wrong with Usagi. I have to go." Heero replied before leaving the room.  
  
Tears filled Katana's eyes. She would always be second best......  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Quatre had just finished registering himself and Kiyone for cooking lessons.  
  
"You think I'll burn the whole place down?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"Honestly Quatre-chan, do you think I will?" Kiyone asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Umm I'd rather not comment."  
  
She laughed. "Hmm I'll take that as a maybe."  
  
"Take it however you want, just don't take it out on me." Quatre replied.  
  
She laughed again. "So, how about for dinner to night, you do the cooking?"   
  
He nodded. "I can cook real meals. Tonight we'll have spaghetti and bread sticks." Quatre replied.  
  
"Ok." She replied. "Maybe you'll remember to turn the oven on this time."  
  
Quatre turned red.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Heero rushed to Eagle and Usagi's mansion. He found Usagi on the couch in her main parlor holding ChibiUsa close to her. She was rocking back and forth humming to the baby. Her eyes were blood shot, and her face stained with tears.  
  
"Usagi?" Heero said as he sat down next to her.  
  
She held ChibiUsa even closer. "I didn't realize." She whispered.  
  
"Realize what?"  
  
"We had just been...."  
  
Heero raised an eye brow.  
  
She choked back her tears. "He just died in my arms."   
  
"You mean, Eagle?"  
  
Again great big tears rolled down her face and landed on ChibiUsa. ChibiUsa began to cry herself as Usagi's wails grew louder.  
  
"Here let me take her," Heero said.  
  
Usagi shook her head and moved away from him. "No one's taking my baby... My babies are all I have left."   
  
  
Tears now filled Heero's eyes. She was so broken. The pain emanating from her made his stomach churn.   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"It has begun already." Said Amaya.  
  
She could feel the pain and anger. Everything Usagi felt she felt. Amaya had learned to block her own signals at a very young age. So Usagi never felt what Amaya felt. But Amaya was so alone..... She couldn't help but tap into what Usagi was feeling. This time though, she wanted to tune it out. But it was to strong. Even for her own powers.  
  
The power was now growing inside the unborn child. And those powers of evil and sorrow would create a child that would be untouchable. Because Usagi would tune everyone out. Shut out the world that hurt her. Every emotion would pour into the soul of this child.  
  
Yes, this little child would become the girl to destroy the world, just as her mother wanted now. Usagi wanted the world to pay. Pay for her loss. This girl would be ruthless, and she had to die now.   
  
And the only way to destroy the child was to cut off it source: Usagi.  
  
"I ask you now, Mamoru. I ask you to do what I myself cannot. Kill Usagi. I cannot kill her, nor can she kill me. But you can." Amaya said.  
  
Yes, many of the people assumed dead, are not. They live under the city in a place created by the government. Your families safety for your life. Your service. They had Amaya running it all. She was powerful, they would listen to her.   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Celeste and Himiko were walking home from school, and Celeste couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Was it your letter?" She blurted out.  
  
Himiko looked rather surprised. "Where in the heck would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Because it was signed by someone named Himiko. And now I have more evidence, if it wasn't your letter, how would you know what I was talking about?"  
  
Himiko kicked at an empty soda can laying on the side walk.   
  
"I listen to your show every night Celeste-chan." Himiko replied.  
  
Celeste nodded. "They why are you blushing?"  
  
"Because I don't know any Lan......." She replied.  
  
"You don't?" Said a male voice from behind her.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Rei got the news about Eagle from Ayeka.   
  
"She won't even talk to me. Heero answered the phone and said she won't talk. She just keeps humming and holding poor ChibiUsa." Ayeka said to Rei.  
  
"That's so awful. I know how much she loved Eagle. You could see it in her eyes, remember?" Rei replied.  
  
Ayeka stopped to picture the wedding. She nodded. "Yeah, you sure could."   
  
"I can't believe he's gone. Poor Usa."  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Exclusive Interview with Menz!  
  
"Hello Miss Menz. My name is Kalika I'm with Soap Opera Digestion. I was wondering if you could spare some time for an interview?"   
  
Menz smiles. "I'd love to do an interview."  
  
The two of them head to the green room, which as you remember, is not green, but blue.  
  
"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you answer honestly k?" The interview lady,(Kalika) said to Menz.  
  
Menz nodded, "sure thing."  
  
"What's your favorite Candy?"  
  
"Mars," Menz replied.  
  
"Color?"  
  
"Black, blood red,purple,gold,white and silver." Menz replied.  
  
"I guess the green room color isn't one of your faves huh."   
  
Menz laughed.  
  
"And your fave songs?"  
  
"Anything from the anime Slayers, morbid, sad etc."  
  
Kalika nodded and wrote that down in her note book.  
  
"Now on to food. What's your fave?"  
  
"Ice cream. I packed away 8 ice cream cones once. I swear I didn't get sick in any way. I'm not joking." Menz replied with a big grin.  
  
Kalika giggled.  
  
"Who's your most favorite person?  
  
"My online sisters!!" Menz said as she smiled.  
  
"Place?"  
  
"My imagination!" Menz grins. "You can create, destroy or change anything!!!" her eyebrows wiggle. "I also get my fave bishonen!"  
  
"Besides Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera. What's your fave Movie & TV show?"  
  
"Any anime and cartoon." Menz replied.  
  
Kalika went onto the next page of questions.  
  
"Pets?"  
  
Menz shakes her head. "Forbidden in my household." Menz cringes. "Had two canaries once, they died. So did the tropical fish and pigeons I was allowed........." Menz trails off while Kalika blinks.  
  
"Umk. Favorite Subjects in School?"  
  
"Biology." Menz grins. "We learn some....*interesting* things....."  
  
"Favorite quote?"  
  
"One of these days..POW!!! TO THE MOON!!!!"  
  
Kalika looked down at her list and rolled her eyes. "Do you like fruit?"  
  
"Yup! I like 'em all!" Menz replied.   
  
"Another weird question: Do you sing in the shower?"   
"Rarely. I usually hum!!" Menz said as cat ears appeared on her head.  
  
  
"What was your first thought when you found out you were part of the cast?"  
  
"I was ecstatic!! I was over the moon! Along   
with the cow after the dish ran away with the spoon...... DAMN! What am I gonna tell mom????" Menz replied.  
  
Kalika sweat dropped.  
  
"Do you enjoy working with stars like Umi and Trunks?"   
  
Menz grins. "Of course I do! Umi maybe a little arrogant but she's a great friend. Honest, brave and   
loyal. Trunks is a great guy too but I really wish that he'd spend a little less time in front of the mirror dealing with his hair!" Menz chuckles. "He also   
introduced me to one of his friends Goten. We hit it off and now we're dating seriously."  
  
"Thanks for you time Miss Menz. You can be certain to find your interview in the next issue of Soap Opera Digestion!"  



	6. Episode 82

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 82 

If you review today, with a comment about today's show, then you'll get a sneak peak (emailed to you) of the "movie" for the soap opera that I'm working on. The movie should be out sometime next week. 

* * *

Air Date: Friday March 30th 2001 

Nozomi and Kokurami were bouncing off the walls as they waited for their mom to drive them to the dance. 

"We're so gonna blow them away with our looks." Said Nozomi. 

Kokurami nodded. 

Nozomi looked up the stairs. Still their mom wasn't in sight. 

"Hurry mom!" Kokurami yelled. 

"I'm coming!" Their mom yelled as she hurried down the stairs. 

Both girls jumped up and down as their mom grabbed her car keys.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero reached for ChibiUsa who was crying and had been for the past hour. 

"I'll take her, and feed her," Heero said softly. 

Usagi shook her head. "No, if I let go of her, then I could lose her too. If I hadn't let go of him. He'd still be alive...." Usagi moaned. 

"Let me take her, we won't even leave the room." Heero replied. 

Usagi held ChibiUsa close. "No. I can never let go of her. You have to understand that." She replied. 

Heero sighed. Usagi was taking this way to hard. 

"Usagi, sweetie, you have to get a hold of yourself." Heero said. 

Just then Ayeka and Tenchi arrived. 

"Oh Usagi-chan!" Ayeka said as she rapped her arms around her. 

"It's not fair!" Usagi yelled. 

"I know I know." Ayeka said trying to comfort her. 

Tears streamed down Usagi's face. "No, you don't know!" 

Usagi began to shake with each sob. 

"My poor Usa-chan....." Ayeka said as she shook her head.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru loaded his gun and put it in his coat pocket. 

His heart was racing. His palms sweaty. There was no way around this. 

If he didn't kill her, someone else would. Or if no one killed her, then her child would bring about the end of the world. 

"I never knew I'd have to kill someone I love." Mamoru whispered. 

He went around back of the mansion. He'd wait until he could get her alone. 

Next Scene   
  


Kitoshi decided that Usagi didn't have to die. It wasn't fair to ask her to die for the world's sake. 

She picked up the phone and dialed Scarlet's cell phone number. 

"Hello?" Scarlet answered. 

"I'm really sorry to be bothering you, knowing full well what you're probably up to. But I need your help. The government wants Usagi-san dead. And we have to stop them." 

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Scarlet replied. 

And with that Scarlet hung up. 

Kitoshi then called Celeste and Himiko, asking them for help too. She didn't however, call anyone else. She knew that most of the younger girls were at a dance, and she knew she wouldn't be able to reach them. 

"Come on Micah-chan, we need to pay Usagi-san a visit." Kitoshi said. 

Micah nodded and transformed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Amaya sat down on the couch with all the lights out. She held her head in her hands. The things running through Usagi's mind were affecting hers. 

Amaya finally burst into tears. "I know, you just want to hold her forever. But Usagi, I've already signed your death certificate!" 

Amaya picked up a lamp and threw it across the room. She didn't see it shatter. But she heard the sound. 

She took a deep breathe. She couldn't let this get to her. She was doing what was best. This whole program was about doing what was best for the people. But only for the people as a whole. They didn't worry about anyone person.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The girls arrived at the dance only to be amazed by who was playing at the dance. 

"The Three Lights?!" Both girls screamed in unison. 

Ronan nodded. "Big deal." 

"It's awesome!" Said Sasami. 

James rolled his eyes, along with Ronan and Shane. "How can you girls go so ga-ga over some dumb singers?" 

Nozomi's eyes went all starry. "They're cute and great singers! What's not to love?" 

Ronan rolled his eyes. 

"So, you wanna dance?" Kokurami said to Shane. 

He nodded. 

Just then Tarta walked over. "Hey Ronan, where's you're date?" 

Nozomi narrowed her eyes. "I'm right here." 

Tarta looked surprised. "Aww he took his little sister?" 

Nozomi clenched her fist. "No! I'm his date and I'm NOT his sister!" 

Tarta walked off. She then started whispering to her sister. 

Ronan took Nozomi's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.   
  


_____________________________________________________   
  


Micah was at the vending machine getting some soda when a woman tapped her on the shoulder.   
  


"Hello, I'm Kalika from Soap Opera Digestion. I was wondering if you would do an interview with me."   
  


Micah opened her can of soda.   
  


"Sure!" Micah replied.   
  


"Great," Kalika said.   
  


The two sat down in the lobby. The lobby was white by the way.   
  


"Ok, what's your favorite candy?" Kalika asked.   
  


"Reeses Pieces."   
  


"Fave color?"   
  


"Pink,that's why I picked the color, when asked about my sailor suit." Micah replied.   
  


Kalika quickly jotted that down in her note pad.   
  


"Songs?"   
  


"Nobody wants to be lonely." Micah replied.   
  


"Do you have a favorite food?"   
  


"Everything except fish." Micah said as she made a face.   
  


"Fave Person?"   
  


"My teachers," she answered.   
  
  
  


"What's your favorite place?"   
  


"Museum of natural history!"   
  


"Movie & TV show?"   
  


"Promise of the rose, and Sailor Moon!" Micah replied.   
  


"Pets?"   
  


"My hamster Nibbles, and my Beagle Chip." Was her answer.   
  


"Favorite Subjects in School?" Kalika asked as she bit the end of her pen.   
  


"Computer Class."   
  


"Favorite quote?"   
  


Micah giggled, "Do not count your chickens before they hatch."   
  


"Do you like fruit?"   
  


"Yes," Micah replied.   
  


"Do you sing in the shower?" Kalika asked.   
  


Micah sweat dropped. "not saying!!"   
  


"What was the last movie you saw?"   
  


"Beetlejuice."   
  


"Now moving on to Soap opera related questions. Miss Micah, do you enjoy being the youngest Sailor Senshi?"   
  


"Yes because when the others are old farts, I'm still young!!!!"   
  


Kalika laughed.   
  


"What's it like having one of your own stories 

mentioned on the show?" (lowlife was mentioned in 

episode 76)   
  


"great!" Micah replied.   
  


Kalika smiled and held out her hand. "Thank you ever so much Miss Micah! You cam be sure to find this interview in the March issue of Soap opera Digestion!"   
  



	7. ~The Movie~

The Huntress of the Night  
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
  
Produced by: FuuMegami  
  
Directed by: FuuMegami  
  
Edited by: TatraMegami  
  
  
The song is from Slayers  
  
Cast Members:  
  
Aika  
  
Ashley  
  
Celeste  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Gohan  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Himiko  
  
Hotaru  
  
Huntress  
  
James  
  
Kalima  
  
Kitoshi  
  
Kokurami  
  
Menz  
  
Micah  
  
Makoto  
  
Nozomi  
  
Rei Hino  
  
Scarlet   
  
Trowa Barton  
  
And now, the movie begins.......  
In the silent depths of the dark night, a woman stood holding a long sword. A dripping sound made her face curl into a wicked grin.  
  
"The great human slaughter begins now." She whispered.  
  
With her blood stained sword at her side, she leapt up in top of the building. She left behind a body, literally dripping with blood. It was too dark to make out many of her features, or anything beyond her long black cape.   
  
She moved fast, much faster than most humans can. Hopping from building to building, like she was a cat stalking her pray.......  
  
Scarlet shot up right and quickly placed her face in her hands. She was dripping with sweat. Her breathing was heavy and she was shaking like a leaf.   
Duo had felt her jump, he sat up and put an arm around her.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "It was just a dream." She replied.  
  
The moon shone into the room. Casting a sort of blue light on the white bed sheets. Scarlet pulled up the white sheets, covering herself and her red night gown.  
  
Duo stroked her hair. Her shaking slowed. But Duo stayed awake until she fell asleep.  
  
The rest of the night was fine. Quiet, and peaceful. The only thing heard was a dog outside barking. People in the house breathing as they slept. And Duo snoring lightly.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Scarlet tickled Duo until he woke up.  
  
"Hey," Duo mumbled.  
  
"You were snoring babe," Scarlet giggled.  
  
Duo kissed her on the forehead. She ran a finger down his chest. And then reached for her dark red robe.  
  
"C'mon lover boy, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
The two went down into the busy, and full kitchen. There really were more people in the house than fit. Kitoshi and Micah were staying in Andrews room since he was away at collage. Gohan was in his own room. And then Scarlet and Duo shared a closet sized bed room.  
  
Duo and Scarlet sat down at the kitchen table. Makoto place a bowl of oatmeal in front of each of them.  
  
"You sure sleep in." She mumbled.  
  
"Yup but you know how it goes." Duo replied as he kissed Scarlet's hand.  
  
Gohan picked up his bowl. "I'm going in the living room if you two are gonna eat in here." Gohan said as he made a face.  
  
"No you're not. You know no food in the living room." Makoto replied.  
  
"But those two are making me lose my apatite!" Gohan groaned.  
  
"For the sake goodness and sanity, keep your hands off each other while everyone eats." Makoto said to Scarlet and Duo.  
  
Duo sighed and started to eat his oat meal. Gohan glared at Duo from across the table.  
  
"We're buying our own house." Duo announced.  
  
That got everyone's attention.  
  
Scarlet nodded. "He and I talked about it last night. With my father gone, I have all his savings, as well as the money pouring in from the business."  
  
"But we've decided to stay here in Japan." Duo said.  
  
"So we're looking for our own place starting today." Scarlet finished.  
  
Makoto shook her head. "You two are just too young to be running a house on your own!"  
  
Scarlet frowned. "We'll get a maid. I know how to cook. Duo can continue his education as well as I. Kitoshi and Micah will be staying at the house. So it won't be empty."  
  
Mokoto still didn't look happy.  
  
"The house will be much quieter with us all gone." Duo pointed out.  
  
Trowa walked in and flicked the kitchen tv on. He sat down with his break fast and watched the morning news.  
  
A smile spread across Scarlet's face. And Duo wiggled his eye brows. They were just getting up from their seats when Scarlet happened to catch the headline on the tv.  
  
"A man found dead in an alley way." The reporter said. "The man was found early this morning. His identity has just been revealed. The multi millionaire Mr. S.K. Horts. It seams he was run through with a sword of some sort, right through the heart. Now back to you Bob."  
  
Scarlet began to feel faint. The man's picture, matched that of the man from her dream. She sat back down in her seat.   
  
"You feeling all right?" Duo said as he took her hand.  
  
She nodded. "Umm yeah just lack of sleep I suppose." She replied.  
  
He nodded. The two of them went into their room to change.  
  
"You sure you're really ok?" Duo asked as he put on a tee shirt.  
  
"That guy on the news...... I saw him in my dream last night."   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"All that you do will come back to you." The woman from Scarlet's dream whispers.   
  
This time you can see her. She stands about 5"5 and has short black hair. Her hair is cut at the chin, it framed her face. She had raging red eyes that shone like rubies. She wore short black shorts, and a shirt like a black tank top.  
  
She held a very long sword in her hands.  
  
"Now I must find my pray...."  
  
She leapt off the building she was on and landed on another building just below. She peered into the window of a young woman's room. The woman was yelling at a small child. Yelling at her about making a mess. Then she slapped the child across the face.  
  
The woman in black smiled. "Exactly what I was looking for....."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Scarlet and Duo were on their fifth house and it was to be their last of the day. They had to get home in time for dinner before Duo's mom had a cow.  
  
This house was rather large, just outside town. It needed some work. Scarlet walked around in the house. A smile spread across her face.  
  
"What?" Duo said.  
  
She pointed to a spot in front of a window. "I'm just imagining our children playing there."  
  
Duo rapped his arms around her.  
  
"How many do you see? And should I be afraid?" Duo asked.  
  
"Two. A girl and a boy." She replied. "And one of them is coming soon."  
  
Duo turned her around and kissed her.  
  
"So, uh-hum, you two want to buy this one?" Asked the real estate agent.  
  
"Yes" Duo and Scarlet said at the same time.  
  
The agent smiled. "I'll put a bid in."  
  
"Give them their asking price. We want this house as soon as possible. If they want extra for it, so be it." Scarlet replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Celeste and Himiko sat in their room watching a movie. It was Celeste's day off, the only one she had all week.  
  
They were watching **Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer**, Celeste's favorite.  
  
"We've seen this so many times it's not funny...." Himiko mumbled.  
  
"Shhhssh!" Celeste replied as she took a hand full of popcorn.  
  
Himiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could we watch something a little more..... Grown up?"  
  
Celeste shrugged. "I suppose. But nothing too mushy, we're going to bed soon ne?"  
  
Himiko giggled. "Afraid you're gonna get romantic nightmares?"  
  
Celeste nodded. "Those are the worse. Just after the ones where you're taking the SAT's naked with the hottest guy in the world staring at you along with the entire class. And you could've sworn you had clothes on when you came to school."  
  
Himiko laughed so hard she fell off the bed. Fallowed by a laughing Celeste.  
  
"What the hecks going on?!" James yelled up. "It sounds like elephants are dancing up there."   
  
Himiko and Celeste couldn't stop laughing. They laughed through the rest of the movie. Finally they calmed down enough to go to sleep.  
  
"Pleasant dreams Celeste-chan." Himiko said from across the room.  
  
"You too Himiko-chan."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
A woman turned her TV off in her dark living room. She kicked a plastic doll. "Damn toys, why the hell can't she put them away?" The woman cursed angrily.  
  
"And the Huntress shall purge this world of all evil,  
  
A river of blood, pouring from the wounds of my pray,  
  
and in that river of blood, I shall spit,  
  
For you humans are part of my game." Whispered a voice.  
  
The woman turned around to see only the gleaming of a sword. The sword hit her shoulder and dug deep into her flesh. She cried out as she sank to her knees. Her blood dripped down her own arm.  
  
The sword was yanked from her flesh, the wielder of the sword laughed as blood dripped down the blade and onto the floor.  
  
Celeste awoke with a scream.   
  
"Wa-- What is it?" Himiko yelped.  
  
"It was horrid!" Celeste replied. "What a revolting dream. This one lady or whatever, was practically hunting people. Like it was some sort of game to her."  
  
Himiko sighed. "Maybe we should've watched that romance movie."  
  
"Well this dream sure beats the naked SAT's......"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"So many people. So many worthless beings on this planet. Worthless, wasting valuable space."   
  
Another woman appeared next to the first. This one had dark hair, with a sort of dark red tint to it. Her hair was just about to her shoulders. She wore a tight red skirt, with slits all the way up. It was a short skirt though. She had on a matching red top. And then a black cape. She too had a sword.  
  
"These first killings are only practice. Soon I will kill them. The ultimate prize." Said the first woman.  
  
"You do that Kalima. Ja ne, I'm off to reek havoc on the people across the system." The second huntress replied.   
  
And then she was gone. Leaving the first woman, Kalima, to clean her sword.  
  
"Dirty human blood." She mumbled. "But it's so much fun to watch their eyes as they realize they're dying. To see the complete horror as they realize this is the end and there's no going back on their past sins. Oh it's so wonderful." She said as stars appeared in her eyes.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Celeste couldn't shake the feeling of that dream. The horror in the woman's eyes just wouldn't go away. Just like the pleasure on the other's woman's face won't leave her.  
  
"God how chilling." She whispered.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Himiko woke Celeste up around noon the next day. "Come on it's noon."  
  
Celeste made a face. "It's that late?"  
  
Himiko nodded. "We're supposed to meet Ashley, Kokurami and Nozomi at the mall!"  
  
"Ooops!" Celeste yelped.  
  
She hurried to get dressed.  
  
"I can't believe I over slept." Celeste mumbled.  
  
"No wonder after that dream. You looked like you had just watched someone being killed." Himiko called from down the hall.  
  
_But I did........ _Celeste said to herself.   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi and Kokurami were at the mall with Ashley, who was there for Easter break.   
  
"You think Himiko and Celeste will be here soon?" Ashley said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's on a date with Carrot." Nozomi said.  
  
"The Carrot?! The one she works with?" Ashley said sounding surprised.  
  
Nozomi nodded. "The two of them went out for hot chocolate last week."  
  
"Wow, she's been busy," Ashley giggled.  
  
Kokurami nodded. "Sure has been."  
  
"But then again I hear Himiko has been too. Anyone know anything about this guy Lan?" Ashley said.  
  
Both Kokurami and Nozomi shrugged.  
  
Ashley sighed.  
  
Just then Celeste and Himiko tore into the food court.  
  
"Sorry!" Celeste gasped. "I over slept! Cause I had this nightmare that was worse than the one I have about taking the SAT's in the nude."  
  
"In the nude?" Kokurami repeated.  
  
Celeste nodded solemnly. "In the nude."  
  
"And everyone's watching including your crush." Himiko added.  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
"Ok, now we're off to the shoe store. Cause mama needs a new pair of sandals." Ashley said as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"I could use more shoes!" Nozomi said.  
  
"You always want more shoes," Kokurami said as she sweat dropped.  
Himiko held up a finger. "It is a female law you see. We must have more shoes than we have hairs on our heads."  
  
Nozomi nodded. "Exactly."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"I sent out the invitations." Kitoshi said as she leaned against the kitchen table.  
  
"Great," Scarlet started. She then held her hand over her mouth for a moment. "Sorry...... Morning sickness."  
  
Kitoshi studied Scarlet for a moment, putting the pieces together. "You're pregnant aren't you?!" Kitoshi said with a grin.  
  
Scarlet nodded. "But I'm gonna wait to tell everyone until after Micah surprise party. I don't want to take the spot light off her."  
  
Kitoshi nodded. "But I'm so happy for you Scarlet-chan!"  
  
Kitoshi hugged her.  
  
Scarlet's eyes filled with tears. "When.... When I was dying, I wanted to badly to give Duo a child. Doesn't everyone want to give their beloved husband a child?"  
  
Kitoshi blinked.  
  
"Well I really wanted to.... And it hurt me a lot that I couldn't. But now I get my chance. I'm sure the baby will be beautiful, just like it's daddy." Scarlet said with a smile.  
  
  
Kitoshi was silent for a moment, Scarlet seamed to be off in her own world. She smiled. It was nice to see Scarlet so happy.  
  
Duo walked into the room. "Rei says she can make it. She won't have much time though. But she'll do a song and then leave."  
  
Scarlet clapped. "Yay!"   
  
Duo laughed. "What would we all do without you Scarlet-chan?"  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno..... You'd all probably be very bored..... You'd grow old much to fast......"  
  
Duo cut her off with a kiss. "I wouldn't have someone to do that with."  
  
Kitoshi groaned. "Here they go again......" She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Micah walked into the room. "Sup minna?"  
  
Kitoshi made a face. "They're at it again."  
  
Micah giggled. "What did Mako-chan say about that stuff in the kitchen?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Aww c'mon mom."   
  
Micah laughed.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Kalima watched from onto of a building. She watched as a punk type guy walked down the dark ally way. He was a drug dealer. She knew that from watching him that day. He sold the drugs that the people needed. To feed their addiction. To bring them to their own doom.  
  
  
An evil grin spread across her face. Her fingers tingled as she got ready to make her jump. She jumped off the building and landed right in front of the guy.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled as he struggled to pull out a gun from his coat pocket.  
  
"I am the Huntress." She replied as she drew her sword. She held it vertically in front of her.  
  
"What do you want with me you freak?" He snapped.  
  
"I want to watch your blood flow. To see the terror in your eyes as you realize this is your last moment. And that what awaits you is hell." She said as her eyes flickered.  
  
"Look bitch, get the hell away from me before I shoot."   
  
She stabbed the sword into his chest. She turned it just enough to make him cry out.   
  
"Hunting is such fun, is it not?" She whispered.  
  
Ashley woke up then. Woke up drenched in her own sweat. But no longer trapped in the hell of that dream.  
  
"Damn, what was that?" She mumbled.  
  
She sat alone in a small hotel room. She shivered as the cold hit her damp skin.  
  
"That was horrible." She whispered.  
  
She then rubbed her eyes. That dream had been so real........ She could feel the chill of the night still fresh on her skin.  
  
"Nah, no way. It was a dream."  
  
She could still see the dark red blood dripping off the blade of a sword. One carried by a woman dressed in black.  
  
_A woman that found this killing to be fun...... Like a game. Just like when a human went out hunting....._  
  
"Wow my dreams are really starting to get to me. Heh. No where else to go on vacation. You can never run away from destiny." She whispered. "I guess my sailor life is leaking into my life as a person."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
The next morning Ashley caught Celeste on her way out.  
"Umm Celeste, did you see on the news about the drug dealer being killed?" Ashley said quietly.  
  
Celeste nodded.  
  
"I saw it happen." Ashley said very softly.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"In a dream. A horrible and so real dream...." Ashley replied.  
  
Celeste gulped, trying to swallow the fear building up inside her.  
  
"I had a dream about a woman being killed the other night."  
  
"Do you think it's our mind's doing it? Are we killing people?" Ashley said as she started to shake.  
  
"I......." Celeste trailed off. "I don't have an answer for you I'm afraid."  
  
Again Celeste tried to swallow that fear. Which was growing with every second that passed.  
  
"Are we actually going out and doing these killings?" Ashley wondered out loud.  
  
Celeste bit down on her lip. "Wait...."   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I remember a woman...... dressed all in black......" Celeste said as she dug deep in her memory.  
  
"With a sword....." Ashley added.  
  
"Talking about a game." Celeste said.  
  
Ashley nodded. "So, is this woman created by our minds? Are we throwing this out into the world to kill?" Ashley said.  
  
Celeste shrugged. "I suppose all things are possible....."  
  
"Or is it more likely that we're tapping into this?" Ashley suggested.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Could it be Katana again?" Ashley wondered.  
  
"Again I don't have the answer."  
  
A cool breeze caused both girls to shiver.  
  
"This is way to weird." Ashley said with a sigh.  
  
"Maybe, we're seeing this all as it happens. But it's not happening to just one of us..... And for all we know it won't be the same person twice. And who knows who it will be. I could be some little girl in London." Celeste said as she leaned against the house.  
  
Ashley nodded.   
  
"But maybe with our powers, we're able to see this stuff because this woman has powers too." Ashley suggested.  
  
Celeste nodded. "That makes a lot of sense actually."  
  
"Well..... I suppose we should tell the others," Ashley said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Yeah. At least we know they'll believe us."  
  
"Oh yeah. With all the weird stuff that goes on in our lives. They'll believe us."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Well, the plans have been made for the party. Everyone's coming." Scarlet said as she check off the last few things on her list.  
  
"And we've got the house. We can move in, in a week." Duo said.  
Scarlet smiled. "Micah's gonna love the party. All the Senshi will be there. So will Sasami, Hotaru, and Aika."  
  
Kitoshi came into the room. "The cake has been finished. It's looks brill! I'm tellin' ya I've never seen a cake like it!"  
  
Scarlet laughed. "They did that good a job?"  
  
Kitoshi nodded. "It's the cover of the first Harry Potter book."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Micah was at Aika's house. Aika was having a tea party, and only Micah had come.  
  
"I'm sorry there isn't anyone here but you." Aika said softly.  
  
"No need to apologize." Micah replied.  
  
"Yeah but all your friends will think you strange for spending the day with me. Everyone knows there's something weird about me."  
  
Micah shrugged. "Doesn't matter. None of them are really my friends.... all of my friends are back in France."  
  
"Ohhh..... I'm sorry!" Aika replied as she stared at her cup of tea.  
  
"It's ok. It's nice to have a Harry Potter fan for a friend!" Micah replied.  
  
Aika smiled. "I've read all the books now. They're great."  
  
Micah nodded. "I can't wait for the next book to come out!"  
  
"So, whatcha doing for your birthday?" Aika asked.  
  
"Umm.... Well..... I don't know. I should ask Scarlet-chan about a party. But she's been so busy with looking for a house..... And being married and all." Micah replied.  
  
"Well, how about tomorrow you and I go out to the mall to pick out your present? You can pick anything out that you want." Aika suggested.  
  
"Hmmm..... Sounds good. I'll have to ask of course."  
  
"I already did," Aika said with a wink.  
  
Micah giggled. "Cool!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Everyone met in Nozomi and Kokurami's apartment.  
  
"The dreams feel so real." Scarlet said as she shivered from the momery.  
  
"Only it's more like you're wating from bleachers than you're the one doing the killing." Celeste added.  
  
Ashle nodded. "That's the same feeling I got."  
  
"Could it be possible that we're seeing the future?" Celeste asked.  
  
"What if you're watching as it happens? But you're not seeing the future, you're seeing the present. Like watching a tv show completely live." Menz suggested.  
  
"I think you could be on to something Menz," Scarlet said as she bit down on her lip.   
  
"Umm....." Micah said as she pointed to the wall.  
  
Everyone looked to see a message written on the wall, in green crayon.....  
  
The Huntress seaks the earth's protectors,  
Be on your guard, you have be warned.'  
  
  
"Paper! Has that girl ever heard of paper?!" Kokurami said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Or a phone? Maybe e-mail?" Nozomi added.  
  
"I'm sure she has. She just prefers the drama of using walls." Micah said.  
  
"She's right though, everyone should be on their guard." Himiko said.  
  
"Hopefully this will all be over soon." Kithoshi said with a sigh.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Kalima watched a woman, who was dressed in a short black leather dress.  
  
"She murdered a total of seven lovers.... So crafty, what a way to live...." Kalima whispered.  
  
The woman went about getting reading for bed. She would be sleeping alone that night. Her last lover lay dead in his own home, poisioned.   
  
Next Scene   
  
James sighed. This was gonna be one long night. Ashley was sleeping over, so it had turned into an all out girly time. He didn't find their music perticularly enjoyable. Nor was their mindless chit chat.   
  
James popped a video in the VCR. He might as well watch a movie. No way he'd actually fall asleep with them giggling so much. He was tired though..... And soon fell asleep infront of the tv.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"A very sly woman. Which is why I must kill her." Kalima whispered.  
She slunk into the house and placed a cold hand around the back of the woman's neck.   
  
"How does it feel to know your own life is but seconds away from being no more?" Kalima whispered.  
  
The woman turned around. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"The Huntress." Kalima replied.  
  
The woman picked up a gun from off her dresser. She aimed the gun at Kalima's head.  
  
Kakima smiled. "The terror in your eyes is brillaint"! Kalima thrilled. "You know I've out smarted you."  
  
The woman pulled the trigger. And nothing happened.  
  
"No bullets ne?" You used the last of them up on Joe."  
  
The woman now began to shake. And the terror froze her right there with the gun in her hands.  
  
"You see, terror freezes people the moment before death, almost like a picture. That way the killer can always remeber the terror in their eyes." Kalima said.  
  
And with that Kalima swung her sword and stabbed the woman right through the heart.  
  
The blood quickly flowed from the wound and formed a blackened puddle on the nicely finished wood floors.  
  
James woke up then.  
  
He shook his head. "No way am I going back to sleep." He muttered.  
Now he himself had seen the terrible killing first hand. He knew what the others were talking about.   
  
There was something odd about this woman. She seam to enjoy this way to much. Most people have at least a little regret.  
  
"But she doesn't have any. As if she were just killing a deer or a chicken." James whispered.   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Rei's band set up their stuff while Rei finished with her voice warm ups.  
  
"Everything's perfect!" Scarlet said with a big grin.  
  
Duo nodded, "hai, that it is."  
  
"I'm talking about the party," Scarlet said as she rolled her eyes after realizing that he was staring at her.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
She gave him a shove.  
  
The guests started to arrive all bringing gifts as admiring the decorations.  
  
They had an entire Harry Potter theme to the party, everything from sorting hat party hats, to Every Flavor Beans for snacking on.  
  
  


Next Scene  
  
"And now the real hunt begins." Kalima said.  
  
She tied her black cape on as looked at herself in he mirror.   
  
"My hunting club will be pleased. Mostly likely even impressed. Huntress Kalima will hunt and kill the protectors of earth."  
  
She carefullly picked up her sword.  
  
"And now the great river will flow." She said with a wicked grin.  
  


Next Scene  
  
Aika and Micah had just finished their shopping and were now waiting for Heero to pick them up. They had spent every cent that Heero had given them, with ease one might add!  
  
"We lucked out, they had all the posters we were looking for." Aika said.  
  
"And the CD's." Added Micah.  
  
Both girls giggled.  
  
Just then Heero Drove up in his car. "C'mon girl's, it's time to drop you off at home."  
  
Micah sighed.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Kalima walked into the house and looked around.   
  
"Harry Potter ne......." She mumbled as she looked around at all the decorations.  
  
No once noticed her, they were all to busy getting ready for the birthday girl to arrive.  
  
"Quick someone turn off the lights!" Scarlet yelped.  
  
Duo hit the lights.  
  
As soon as Micah and Aika walked into the room Duo flipped on the light. And everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"  
  
Kalima jumped a mile.  
  
"Happy birthday Micah-chan!" Scarlet said happily.  
  
Micah grinned happily. "Wow!"   
  
Stay on your guard....... Himiko reminded herself.  
  
Rei took to the stage.   
  
"First I wanna say a very happy birthday to Miss Micah! And then, I want to sing a song for her on her special day."  
  
Duo pulled out a camera. "Smile Micah-chan!"  
  
Micah giggled.  
  
They dimmed the lights as the music started.  
  
"I used to love it...looking up at the sky alone  
in the middle of the night, reminiscing.  
I was young...more stubborn than anyone,  
and iced over with pride. Something about me was strange.  
  
When I close my eyes, I can see  
that person I used to be who kept his heart so closed  
fading away into the distance...  
  
I was so lonely, but now,  
I have so many friends here that never make fun of me,  
or even have to force a smile.  
Ahh, dear friends forever.  
  
I would laugh at things like friendship,  
dreams and beauty...and when we would meet  
in a casual encounter I'd keep refusing to come with you.  
That's just the way I used to be.  
  
In this cold unmoving body, I feel my heart  
becoming warmer. Does this feeling mean  
someone's becoming precious to me?  
  
I believe your everything, from now on.  
Since you can live so carefree with me, who can't even  
say a simple thing like 'thank you'...friends like that  
are not bad at all. Ahh, dear friends forever.  
  
I'll never say goodbye to my friends  
Because I'll make our dreams come true.  
This is the real me, dear friends forever.  
You who snapped me out of it, dear my friends forever."  
  
Kalima snuck up behind Scarlet and grabbed her.  
  
"How does it feel to know you're about to die?" Kalima whispered.  
  
"Been there, done that, bought the tee shirt." Scarlet replied.   
  
Scarlet then ducked down out of Kalima's grasps.  
  
"And now I suggest you leave before I get angry." Scarlet warned.  
  
"TAKE COVER!" Duo yelled.  
  
Kalima sweat dropped.  
  
"Making Scarlet mad is a very VERY bad idea." Duo said. "When I used her razor once she threatened to beat the fluff bunnies outta me if I ever did that again. And she still hit me anyway."  
  
Kalima sweat dropped again.  
  
This gave the other's a chance to go off and transform. They came back ready to defend the people at the party, and themselves.  
  
"How dare you try and ruin my birthday party?" Sailor Momoiro(pink) Hoshi said as she folded her arms.  
  
"After Scarlet-hime worked so hard on this party, you should be ashamed of yourself!" James said as he pointed his sword at Kalima.  
  
"Ne, I must say, you are as great as they all say." Kalima said with a grin.  
  
"Doomo arigatoo," said Sailor Kiiro(yellow) Hoshi.  
  
"Murasaki no Lightning!" Yelled Sailor Murasaki (purple) Hoshi.  
  
The attack just bounced off Kalima's sword.  
  
"You really think you can beat me? Ahh now I see it in your eyes. The doubt, which will soon take over your heart." Kalima said with a smile.  
  
"Tenshi Fire!" Kitoshi yelled.   
  
Fire shot from her hands, and also just bounced off her sword.  
  
"Momoiro no Kaze!" Yelled Sailor Momoiro Hoshi.  
  
This attacked through her off guard, she had to dig her heals in as the pink winds blew her back.  
  
"Ok, enough games!" Kalima yelled.  
  
She ran straight for Sailor Aoi Hoshi (Menz) with her sword out.   
  
"Liquid Flames!" Yelled Scarlet.  
  
The liquid like flames stopped Kalima dead in her tracks.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill us?!" James demanded.  
  
"Why, you see it's all a game. A great hunting game. If you bring back your heads, then I get a promotion in my hunting club." Kalima replied.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Sailor Midori Hoshi (Ashley) snapped.  
  
"Is it really? You kill animals all the time."  
  
"But that's cause they're animals, we're humans and considered superior." Replied Sailor Kiiro Hoshi (Celeste)  
  
"Same thing. I am much more advanced, and superior than you. You can't even begin to fathom who and what I am." Replied Kalima.  
  
"Take your game else where," Scarlet warned.  
  
Kalima shook her head. "Uh-uh. You all must die!"  
  
She charged at Sailor Aoi Hoshi.  
  
"Aoi Shield!" Aoi Hoshi yelled.  
  
Kalima ran smack into the shield. She fell over while little birdies circled her head.  
  
Kokurami held a blade to Kalima's throat. "Your pray has the upper hand, leave now, before we kill you."  
  
Kalima sat there, considering what Kokurami had just said. She sighed. "Ne, I suppose you have me cornered." She said with a faint smile.  
Kalima suddenly lunged forward and stabbed her sword into Kokurami.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Time stood still almost.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sailor Murasaki Hoshi yelled.  
  
Kalima pulled the sword from Kokurami's middle.  
  
"How does it feel to be hunted?" Kalima whispered.  
  
Everyone stood still.  
  
Sailor Murasaki Hoshi (Nozomi) put her arms out stretched with her palms facing Kalima. She closed her eyes and said. "Murasaki no Shippu!" (Purple storm)  
  
This time it was Kalima's turn to be afraid. To stare in terror as her own life was about to end. As soon as the great purple storm hit her, she was no more.  
  
Nozomi dropped to the ground and passed out from the use of energy.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
When Nozomi awoke all the guests had gone. Hotaru had healed Kokurami's wound.   
  
"You saved the day!" Said Kokurami as she hugged her sister.  
  
"I never knew I had an attack like that," Nozomi said as she shook her head.  
  
"Well, I guess you do!" Himiko said as she laughed.  
  
"And now The Huntress is gone." Said Menz.  
  
Everyone else nodded.  
  
"And we still have cake!" Micah cried.  
  
Everyone giggled.   
  
"Ahh trust Micah-chan to point out the bright side!" Scarlet said with a smile.  
  
"Is it over?" Asked Kitoshi.  
  
Himiko shrugged. "It's never over."  
  
"But it's time for cake!" Micah cried.  


END  



	8. Episode 83

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 83 

Air Date April 3 2001 

Nozomi stood in front of the punch bowl talking with Ronan. 

"C'mon, admit it, they're a good band." Nozomi said with a wink. 

Ronan sighed. "Should I even argue with you?" 

Nozomi giggled. 

Tatra (Tarta's twin) walked by carrying a cup of bright red punch. She tripped and dumped the ENTIRE cup on Nozomi's dress. 

"Oh I'm just so sorry," she said in her southern accent. 

Nozomi looked like she was going to cry or explode, maybe both at the same time. Kokurami stormed over and grabbed a cup off the table. She dumped the entire thing down the front of Tatra's dress. 

Tatra's eyes went wide. 

"I saw you pointing at Nozomi before, and I could hear you whispering just before you came over. And rather than just pretend to trip just to soak you last year dress, I figured why fake it? You weren't worth the fake out!" Kokurami said with a laugh. 

Tarta walked over and glared at Kokurami. "This ain't over!" 

Kokrurami laughed. "Bring it on, but ya know, I've fought worse than you." 

Both Tarta and Tatra sniffed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi lay alone in her bed. Just staring at Eagle's side of the bed. 

"He..... He should be laying there staring back at me..." Usagi whispered. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sniffed softly. She was all out of energy to really cry. But she couldn't sleep. Not without him. She'd never be her again, without him.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"I'm dead." Eagle said with a laugh. "But why am I still here? Still watching Usagi?" 

He felt bad. He could see how much pain he was causing her. How much she missed him. 

He tried to reach out to her. But he couldn't touch her. It was probably best that way. He hadn't told her. He had tried. She had to know that the organization wouldn't stop until she was dead. 

He tried to write her a note, but couldn't pick up the pen. Finally he realized where he had to go. He knew who could help him.   
  


Next Scene   
  


James sat at the kitchen table working to finish his home work. He looked up when he realized that there was someone in the room. 

"Oh god not again....." James trailed off. 

It wasn't Suu this time, but Eagle. 

"I just need you to tell Usako that they won't stop until she's dead. And that she'll be safe if she goes to America...... And that she must get over my death or she will doom herself." Eagle said. 

James sighed. "I can tell her that." 

Eagle nodded and then he disappeared.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Eagle reappeared in Usagi's room. For one last good bye. 

He already knew he could touch her. And that she probably could hear him, nor see him. But he reached out to her and placed a hand on her face. "I love you." He whispered. 

"Eagle, I love you." Usagi whispered in her sleep. 

And with that Eagle faded away leaving he alone to dream.....   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero sighed. He though that once Eagle was gone Usagi would come running into his arms. But she hadn't. She had pushed everyone and everything away. 

He was so busy worrying about her that he didn't hear Mamoru sneak into the house with a fully loaded gun.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The senshi ran as fast as they could to Eagle and Usagi's mansion. They had to hurry before Mamoru pulled that trigger. Else all was surly lost. 

"Because there is another way." Kitoshi whispered.   
  


_____________________________________________________   
  


While on break Kokurami met with Kalika to do the interview.   
  
  
  


"What's your favorite candy?"   
  


"Starburst," Kokurami answered. 

"Color?"   
  


"Blue!"   
  


"And your fave songs?"   
  


"I'm like a bird, by Nelly furtado and anime music."   
  


"All time fave food?"   
  


"Subs!!" Kokurami said as cat ears appear on her head. "Yummy!" 

"And your favorite person?"   
  


"HEERO!" Hearts appear in her eyes. "Such a hottie.. blah,blah,blah...........etc."   
  


"Your fave place?" Kalika asked.   
  


"Computer!" 

"Movie & TV show?"   
  


"Three to tango & Anime in general mostly Sailor Moon."   
  


"Pets?"   
  


"Doggie and kitty."   
  


Kalika nods. "Now miss Kokurami, what are your favorite subjects in school?"   
  


"LUNCH!" Kokurami yelped. "And Language Arts."   
  


"Favorite quote?" 

"Evil."   
  


"What about fruit? Do you like fruit?" Kalika asks.   
  


"YESSSSSS!! all hale the king of fruit!" Kokurami replied.   
  


Kalika sweat dropped. 

"Do you sing in the shower?"   
  


"My, my, aren't we digging deep!" Kokurami said as she shook her finger. "Well, sometimes actually!"   
  


"What was the last movie you saw?"   
  


"uh... bedazzled, I think." Kokurami sweat drops.   
  


"And now we have the soap opera related questions. You work closely with Nozomi often because of the sister story line, do you ever get on each other's nerves?"   
  


"Yeah.. She can get a bit annoying, always brushing her hair... I hate it! I'm going insane!!!!!"   
  


"And do you enjoy being the editor of the show?"   
  
  
  


"Yes! I love it! I get sneak preview!" Evil laugh. "And Fuu keeps me busy with all her typos and stuff! Lol just kidding!"   
  


"Thanks miss Kokurami, they're calling for you to get back on set. But thanks you ever so much for your time!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Episode 84

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 84 

Air Date: Wednesday April 4th 2001 

"I'm never gonna get any home work done at the rate." James mumbled as he slipped his coat on. 

The then headed down the street to catch the bus, since he was still to young to drive himself. 

"I should get some kinda of cool car, or a motor cycle. Not the community bus." James said as he waited at the corner. 

What he really wanted to be doing was reading or watching tv. At least no one had dragged him to the dance. It was a formal dance to boot. Getting all dressed up for a dance just wasn't his thing at all.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Amaya finally felt calm. Finally Usagi was at peace. Though it would not last long. A part of her prayed that Usagi would be taken in her sleep. That way Amaya would not have to feel the return of the pain that Usagi held. 

And yet another part felt cruel for even thinking of the death of her sister. Even though the two had never met, they were still a part of each other.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"I'm gonna go make some tea, Heero, you watch ChibiUsa." Ayeka said as she put the baby in his arms. 

"But I don't want to watch her." Heero growled. 

Ayeka pointed a finger at him and said, "you watch it or I'll tell Katana." 

Heero sighed. 

Ayeka left Heero alone with the baby. 

"Huh. So you're Eagle's kid that Usako loves so much." Heero said as he stared down at her. 

She blew a spit bubble. 

She was cute. Heero had to admit that. So much like Usagi. 

"No wonder they call you ChibiUsa."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi lay sleeping peaceful. Dreaming of a reunion of her and Eagle. Where the two of them could be happy. 

While Usagi slept, Maimer looked on. Watching her. 

"Can I really do it?" He asked himself. 

Before he could answer, the Senshi burst through the door.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"It'll all be over in just a moment." Amaya whispered. 

She Started to tremble as tears filled her eyes. She had never cried before. Never really. And now she couldn't stop. Her poor sister. 

"And I ordered her death...." 

____________________________________________   
  


Ashley sat in her dressing room with Kalika. They had already gone through the formalities and were now on to the questions.   
  


"What's your fave candy?"   
  


"Ever heard of those nerd ropes? They're awesome. My friend and I discovered them at the movie theater." Ashley said with a smile.   
  


"Color?"   
  


"Anything red really. Scarlets... crimsons.... rubies..." Ashley replied with a grin.   
  


"Fave songs?"   
  


"I have one song that describes me personally. "Peace of Mind" by Boston. Other than that.... I like "Carry on Dancing" and "Break Me" by Savage Garden. "Can't fight the Moonlight" Leanne Rhymes... Just about 

anything on the Tarzan soundtrack or Rent and Rocky Horror. Aren't you glad you got me started?" Ashley answered.   
  


"Hey the more the answer the better!" Kalika replied.   
  


Ashley laughed.   
  


"Ahh now on to food. What's your fave?"   
  


"Anything Italian. Spaghetti probably."   
  


"Place?"   
  


"Hmmm... toughie... I'd have to say the safe haven of my 

house... but Florida in March is pretty good too!!" Ashley said as she giggled.   
  


"Movie & TV show?" Kalika said. "Do you have any faves?"   
  


"My fav. movie? Hmm.... Coyote Ugly was a pretty 

good movie... tho my friend would disagree. ("Get rid of the mushy stuff and you've got yourself a movie!"). TV shows? I like just about any animes. Sailor Moon, DBZ, Slayers, Gundam, and Recca are all pretty good. I 

like the WB shows a lot too. I usually end up watching Buffy, Angel, and Charmed." Ashley replied.   
  


"Pets?"   
  


"I have a white german shepherd and 2 budgies (little 

parakeets)" Ashley said as she showed Kalika the pictures on her table.   
  


"Favorite Subjects in School?"   
  


"Math or History, what a combo." Ashley replied.   
  


"Favorite quote?"   
  


"For the time being.... "I fight for tiny pink star 

erasers and the mint-I-ness of Altoids everywhere!"... You may not wanna know..."   
  


Kalika laughed. "All great stars have sayings like that..."   
  


"Do you like fruit?" 

Not much of it. Mostly Apples and Strawberries with a 

Grapefruit when I can."   
  


"Do you sing in the shower?"   
  


"Yeah, but not always very well." Ashley admitted.   
  
  
  


"What was the last movie you saw?"   
  


"Believe it or not, my friend and I went to see 'See Spot Run'." Ashley replied.   
  


"And last we have the Soap opera related questions. Do you enjoy working with Quatre and Kiyone?"   
  


"Of course. They're such nice people." Ashley replied.   
  


"Do the three of you ever hang out together?"   
  


"We try to get together. Kiyone and rent movies a lot... all those nice "chick flicks". I don't really see Quatre as much. Although the three of us did go to see Three Doors Down in Erie, Pennsylvania a couple of weeks ago..... It was all fun and games until a crowd surfer got dropped." Ashley said with a laugh.   
  


"Well miss Ashley, I thank you for your time. Keep an eye out of this interview in March's issue of Soap opera Digestion!"   
  



	10. Episode 85

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 85   
  


Air Date: Thursday April 5th 2001   
  


Katana sighed. "Heero will always love Usagi more. He always will." 

She stared down at her hands for a while. Deep in thought. 

'I can never be Usagi. Which means I'll never be what Heero wants. Maybe being human, having a soul, having emotions, just isn't for me.' 

"I revoke my soul. I give back what I was not created to have." Katana whispered.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"I can't believe you just did that!" Nozomi said as she giggled. 

"'Course I did. That's what she gets for messing with my family." 

Kokurami said with a sniff as she looked in Tarta and Tatra's direction. 

"That was wicked," Shane said with a laugh. 

Ronan nodded. "Man you got yourself a baaaad girl!" Ronan joked. 

Shane gave him a shove. "Shut up!" 

"Well, at least you don't look like you need a bib." Kokurami said. 

Nozomi glanced over at Tarta and Tatra. "Mmm-Hmm."   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Stop right where you are." Himiko said, dressed all in her sailor suit. 

Mamoru held the loaded gun in his trembling hand. He looked from Usagi to the senshi. He then aimed the gun at his own head, and pulled the trigger. 

The sound of the gun going off 'caused Usagi to wake up. She was just in time to see Mamoru hit the floor. 

She gasped as a pool of blood began to form on her bed room floor. 

Kitoshi gulped. She had really hoped that no one would have to die. 

"Oh God, is that Momoru?" Usagi said in a high pitched terror stricken voice. 

Kitoshi nodded. "He was part of a government agency. A top secret one. They're out to kill you miss Usagi." 

Usagi looked tired, worn out physically and emotionally. 

"We will do everything we can to make sure you're protected." Menz 

said. 

Usagi smiled. "Thank you."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Amayay froze. Usagi had awakened. The physic connection was there once again. More pain. More sorrow. 

"It's more than even I can bear." A whispered. 

She ran her hand down the glass of her window. She placed her forehead against the cold glass. But not even the cold to ease the pain she was getting from Usagi. Because the pain Amaya felt, was not her own.   
  


Next Scene   
  


James showed up at Usagi and Eagle's mansion. After a few minutes of talking to the guards, he was finally let in. 

"I really need to speak with miss Usagi," he told Menz. 

She gave him a side ways glace, and then recognized him from the big battle. She nodded. 

"Go on in." 

He walked into a parlor where Usagi sat alone in the dark. 

"Um, I have a message for you from a mr. Eagle Vision. I cannot tell you how I came to know this message, but I can tell you what he said." 

James said softly. 

Usagi looked up. "Go on." 

"He wants you to know that they're looking for you. And they will not stop until you are dead. If you go to America, you may be safe. But you can't stay here for long. They'll try again soon." James explained. 

Usagi nodded. "Thank you. Though at the moment, I don not care."   
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________   
  


The next day Kalika came back to finish the interviews. The others had agreed in advance that they would participate. Kalika met Nozomi and Menz outside Nozomi's trailer, they were just hanging out.   
  


"Miss Nozomi, miss Menz, it's nice to see you again." Kalika said. 

"Both girls nodded in agreement. "Same here." They said at the same time.   
  


"Well, on to our questions: what's your favorite candy?"   
  


"Hmmm... I'd have to say... Snickers. Or that 

Exploder candy made by Willy Wonka's Oompa-loompas. 

Speaking of which, they scare me! But then so does the 

tooth fairy... lol, inside joke between me and 

Menz-chan!"   
  


Menz laughed as she nodded.   
  


"What's your favorite color?"   
  


"Any shade of blue, just as long as it's not 

light. Ya know, pale and all? Cuz that stuff's just 

yucky!" 

"Songs?"   
  


"I really don't know... I've got so many, it's 

not funny." Nozomi says as she laughs.   
  


"What about food?" Kalika asked.   
  


"Ramen!!! Oh yeah!" Nozomi replied excitedly.   
  


"Who's your favorite person?"   
  


"Most definitely my oneechan- Menz-chan!" Nozomi replies as she glomps 

onto Menz. "Or maybe a bishie..."   
  


Menz laughs.   
  


"What about your favorite place?"   
  


"Either Texas, or maybe my bed or closet- I luv 

that place, it's like my new-found hiding space."   
  


"Do you have a favorite movie and TV show?" 

"For movie? I think Down to Earth- that was as funny as hell! And as for my tv show... Fushigi Yuugi. Or maybe... I dunno... GW for the bishies." Nozomi grins. "Oh yeah!"   
  


"Fave pets?"   
  


"Oh... hmm... well, I have two dogs and a bird. 

The bird's annoying and tries to hurt ppl by biting 

their fingers off, one dog's WAY too aggressive, and 

the other's a coward."   
  


?Favorite Subjects in School?"   
  


"Art, English, Literature, History, and Math." Nozomi replied.   
  


"OK, do you like fruit?"   
  


"Course I do! Now, my little bro, on the other hand, doesn't like fruits, vegetables, or any other food on this planet that's healthy for him." Nozomi said as she giggled.   
  


"Do you sing in the shower?" Kalika asked as she sweat dropped.   
  


"Sometimes, it depends on my mood- and whether I'm taking a shower or using my mom's jaqcuuzi tub." Nomozi said with a big grin.   
  


"What was the last movie you saw?"   
  


"Down to Earth, though I'm probably going to get see one this weekend. But I REFUSE to go see SpyKids with my little bro, much less Pokemon 3. Of all the anime, that's the only one I REALLY can't stand."   
  


"Nozomi, off camera, are you and Kokurami friends? Or 

just co workers?"   
  


"Well... we're friends. I think. When we're not pulling pranks on each other or competing for the girl's room. Speaking of pranks, we still gotta get back at Duo for that last prank! The nerve of him turning our hair 

purple and pink!!!"   
  


Kalika sweat drops.   
  


"What was going through your mind when you landed a 

spot in the cast?"   
  


"That I wasn't a failure after all!" Nozomi said with a big grin.   
  


"Thank you for your time!" Kalika said.   
  


Nozomi smiled. "No problem."   
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Episode 86

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 86   
  


Air Date: Friday April 6th 2001   
  


Written by FuuMegami and Nabinki, scenes 2 and 3 were written by Nabinki, remember to mention what you thought of them in your review! 

Edited by: Nabinki   
  


It was the next day when Duo and Scarlet arrived back in Japan. The snuck in at the break of dawn. 

"We're probably to late to help with whatever it is that they called us back for." Scarlet whispered. 

Duo nodded. 

Kitoshi walked into the hall. 

"Oh! You're up!" Scarlet said in surprise. 

Kitoshi nodded. "Yeah. We took care of it, but we're also supposed to keep an eye on Usagi-san." 

Scarlet nodded, "we can do that." 

"Also there's a message from the doctors, congratulations, you really 

are gonna have a baby." 

Scarlet squeezed Duo's had with excitement. 

"OW!" Duo yowled. "That WAS my hand."   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Madam, You called for me?" said a male voice. 

"I did, at ease. Do you know of Amaya's sister?" asked a female voice. 

"Yes, madam Rowena, I do, Usagi isn't it." He replied. "I want you to make 

sure that baby of Usagi's lives, do you hear?" said Rowena with a strong 

deep voice. 

"Yes." He said. 

"Go, and serve your purpose!" Rowena said. 

You couldn't see who this man was, the shadows covered both his face and 

Rowena's.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi was shopping for the dress she would wear at eagle's funeral. The morning hadn't been easy for her, waking up after her dream reunion with eagle. It just kept breaking her heart over and over. 

Ayeka was watching Chibiusa, whom already had a little black dress she would wear. 

Usagi walked aimlessly around the stores trying to find the dress she wanted, but nothing she saw she thought was good enough for her beloved Eagle's funeral. 

Usagi was looking for another store to look in but she heard someone from behind her say "excuse me, miss?"   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Nozomi sighed as she looked at the pictures from the dance. She and Kokurami were deciding what pictures should go on their web page. 

"How about this one of Tatra and her 'spill'?" Kokurami suggested. 

Nozomi laughed and nodded. "Public humiliation to the max." "And we didn't even stop at the dance. Now we'll post it online for the whole world to see." Kokurami replied. 

The two girls gave each other a high five. 

"We're bad." Nozomi announced. 

Kokruami nodded. "Very bad."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero paced back and forth on the carpeting in Usagi's parlor. 

Katana popped in suddenly. 

"You're gonna have to pay for that carpeting to be replaced if you keep that up." Katana taunted. 

"How'd you get here?" Heero asked. 

"I just popped in. Wonderful that I can do that again." Katana said as she giggled. 

Heero grumbled. "And I get stuck with a weird girl." 

Katana narrowed her eyes, then she hit him on the head with a pillow from the sofa. 

"Don't speak ill of me." She said with a sniff.   
  


________________________________________________________   
  


Kalika caught James durning lunch hour.   
  


"Ready for the interview?" Kalika asked.   
  


"Sure." James replied.   
  


"What's your fave candy?"   
  


"Hershy's cookies 'n' cream," James replied.   
  


Sure enough, that was part of his lunch that day.   
  


"Do you have a favortie color?"   
  


"Sea green." James replied.   
  


Nothing he was eating was sea green though.   
  


"Favorite songs?" Kalika asked.   
  


"'i well buy you a new life', 'father of mine', 'why i don't belive in god' from everclear, and 'nice guys finish last', 'good riddance (time of your life) from green day." James replied.   
  


"What about food? What's your favorite?"   
  


"Mashed patatoes with gravy." James replied.   
  


"Person?"   
  


"(fake) the Roman God, Poseidon, (real) none." James replied.   
  


Kalika nodded as she worked to write all this down.   
  


"Of all places, what is your most favorite?"   
  


"....im not sure. but i would have to say anywhere but school."   
  


"Movie and TV show?"   
  


"Sliding Doors for the movie. And that 70's show for TV." James said with a smile.   
  


"Pets?"   
  


"I mainly like kitties." James replied, smiling again.   
  


"Favorite Subjects in School?"   
  


"I would have to say math."   
  


"Favorite quote?"   
  


"'poodoo'" my friend dustin's quote." James replied.   
  


Kalika sweat dropped. "Cool." She looked back to her list. "Do you like fruit?"   
  


"Sort of." James replied.   
  


"Do you sing in the shower?"   
  


"NO!" James replied.   
  


Kalika nodded as she wrote it down.   
  


"What was the last movie you saw??"   
  


"The one my sis is watching right now Intrapment."   
  


"James, was Suu fun to work with?" Kalika asked.   
  


"Yea, she told some great jokes," James said as he laughed.   
  


"Is it hard working with so many girls? not really.... thou every now and then i think it might become a tenchi muyo epi where im tenchi!!!" James said as he sweat dropped.   
  


"Thank you for your time Mr. James!"   
  


"No prob! im glad to be of service." 


End file.
